Tofty
Professor Tofty was a wizard who worked for the Wizarding Examinations Authority in the capacity of an examiner. Biography 1988-1989 school year During his annual trip to Hogwarts Castle to supervise the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams of the 1988–1989 school year, he was burdened by a secret mission he had reluctantly agreed to carry out. Concerned that the younger sibling of a student who himself had been expelled from school for endangering its residents while searching for and trying to uncover the secrets of the fabled Cursed Vaults, were in somehow associated with a group of Dark wizards who also sought the same thing ,the higher-ups at the Ministry charged him with keeping a discreet eye on the aforementioned pupil and, if possible, learn whatever this individual knew of the group. Suspecting the Ministry of Magic might try something like this, Albus Dumbledore instructed the Caretaker of the day, Argus Filch, to watch the visiting examiner closely and report back to him. Upon examining the Fifth Years, Professor Tofty was particularly impressed with the said student and their abilities, he inadvertently exposed himself to the Hogwarts Headmaster as a Ministry spy by being uncharacteristically forthcoming towards the target of his assignment, and even openly inquired about the vaults. Confronted with this by Dumbledore, Tofty admitted the truth, and confessed his shame and guilt over it, and, unaware of the fact that Jacob's sibling was hiding in Dumbledore's study, left the room after he assured its residential occupant that he had accepted the mission under protest. Confronted again by the student himself/herself, Professor Tofty apologised and told him/her that he had been sincere in his desire to see him/her work hard and reach his/her full potential, and, as he departed Hogwarts, Tofty assured him/her that he would personally vouch for him/her at the Ministry should anyone there get unwarranted suspicions regarding his/her allegiance or intentions. 1995-1996 school year During the Ordinary Wizarding Level exams of the 1995-1996 school year, Tofty examined Harry Potter in his O.W.L. practical examination on Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, and Astronomy, as well as his History of Magic theory essay. At the close of the Defence Against the Dark Arts examination, Professor Tofty asked Harry Potter to cast a Patronus for an extra point. He was good friends with Tiberius Ogden, who told him that Harry was able to conjure a corporeal Patronus. When Dolores Umbridge attempted a sneak attack on Rubeus Hagrid during the Astronomy exam, Professor Tofty tried to persuade the observing students to focus on their examination instead of the attack. However, when the Aurors launched four Stunning Spells at Professor McGonagall, causing her to collapse, Tofty also forgot the examination and shouted in anger and shock at such a disgraceful assault. After Harry's vision of Sirius Black being tortured by Voldemort in the Department of Mysteries (actually a fake vision planted there by Voldemort to lure Harry there to retrieve a prophecy) during the History of Magic exam, Tofty escorted Harry out of the hall and told him to either return to finish what he could of the examination or visit Madam Pomfrey to get a glass of water. Physical appearance Tofty was an old, grey and balding wizard with a quavery old voice and pince-nez glasses. Personality and traits He had a kindly manner that could put a nervous student at ease, smiling at Harry, telling him there was no need to be nervous and expressing pleasure at Harry's excellent performance of Defence Against the Dark Arts. He may have also had a bit of a rebellious streak, as he delighted in asking Harry to cast a Patronus during an examination that was being held under the watchful eye of Hogwarts High Inquisitor Professor Umbridge. When students became distracted by the commotion during the Astronomy exam, he initially attempted to keep them on task, though his protestations had little effect as events escalated. Tofty showed great shock and concern when Professor McGonagall was attacked and later showed concern for Harry following his collapse during the History of Magic exam. By his own admission, he was a "history buff". Behind the scenes *Professor Tofty featured in an early draft of the script for the film adaptation of , where he is incorrectly referred to as female.HARRY POTTER AND THE ORDER OF THE PHOENIX - 2nd draft *In , Professor Tofty is noted to wear pince-nez glasses; in he instead wears half-rim glasses, temples clearly visible. Appearances * * * Notes and references de:Professor Tofty es:Tofty fr:Tofty pl:Tofty ru:Тофти pt-br:Tofty Category:British individuals Category:Brown-eyed individuals Category:Males Category:Professors Category:Wizarding Examinations Authority personnel Category:Wizards